


Grub Catching

by deans_samulet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Can't Catch a Break, Sam Winchester Whump, Soft Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans_samulet/pseuds/deans_samulet
Summary: The brothers go to the grocery store after realizing that food supply is low. Sam gets mixed up in a personal vendetta against two hunters.Protective!Big Brother!Dean is bound to happen.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Grub Catching

Living in the bunker had made a decent difference in the Winchesters’ lives. The kitchen, which Dean was more than happy about, eliminated a portion of the problem with food and being able to eat without the fear of being poisoned in some diner. He made cooking his thing since they found it abandoned months ago. 

When Sam woke up earlier than usual, he decided to skip the morning run and attempt to cook breakfast for his older brother. He looked in the refrigerator and fridge, he realized that the food supply was low; low enough that he’ll only be able to make one serving of breakfast. To be honest, he knew that it was getting low when he noticed when he decided to cook for Dean as an attempt to hide that. 

_ Eh, I’ll be okay for a few days _ , Sam thought to himself before he started preparing and cooking the bacon, eggs, and toast. 

By the time everything was cooked, Dean had made his way to the kitchen. “Hey, what’re you doing up early?” He yawned as he immediately went to the freshly brewed coffee and poured himself a mug. “Nightmare?” Sitting at the table, he looked over to Sam.

The younger brother shook his head fondly, “I made you this.” Sam placed the plate in front of him along with the silverware. “With extra butter.”

“I knew you had it in you, Sammy,” Dean beamed before he started eating. “Y’know for someone who doesn’t eat bacon, you damn well know how to cook it.”

Sam smiled before pouring himself a glass of apple juice and sitting across from his older brother. “I learned from the best.” He took a sip of his juice before sliding the glass over to Dean and smiled. 

Dean continued to eat for another minute before asking, “How are we on grub?” He eyed his little brother. 

“Uh, we’re actually out..” Sam answered before turning away. 

The older Winchester nodded slowly. “I assume you ate, right?” 

“Well…” 

The younger brother didn’t look back until he heard what sounded like a wall being punched. He looked at Dean and wondered why he was getting upset.

“So, these past few days, you’ve been letting yourself go without?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.”

Dean closed his eyes as an attempt to clear his head. “Get ready to go.”

“On a hunt?”

“Yeah,” the older brother deadpanned. “On the hunt to the store to get stocked on grub.”

Sam sighed and looked at his older brother. “Why are you so upset about this?”

“Because I’m supposed to take care and look out for you, and I find out days later that you’re starving right under my nose,” Dean replied, instantly giving the rest of the food to Sam. “Eat. Now."   


“But--”

“No buts!”

The younger brother sighed in defeat and started eating as Dean left the kitchen.  _ He does this type of thing for me, so why can’t I do it for him?  _

That’s something that he may never receive an honest answer to. 

____

The grocery store was conveniently small enough for the brothers as they ventured to stock up. Dean glanced at his little brother before gripping his shirt slightly. 

“What?” Sam asked, feeling Dean’s grip. 

“Just making sure the kid doesn’t run off.” Dean teased, a smug smile escaping. 

“Right.”

They got their necessary items before they moved onto what they  **_wanted._ ** Dean went towards the alcohol section while Sam continued to shop around the store. 

When Sam was shopping in the produce aisle, he couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching him.  _ Maybe I’m just paranoid.  _ He picked up a bag of apples and oranges before turning around to face two guys who were much taller than him; a rare sight to endure, truly. Without hesitation, he walked away with the cart in hand towards another aisle and pulled out his phone quickly. 

**_Sam: Something’s stuck to my shoe. Bird watching. Aisle 5._ **

“Aye, isn’t this a fun surprise?” A man asked from behind him. He shoved Sam around to force him to look at the taller man. “This guy had--”

“Wait, this is baby Winchester, right?” The other tall man asked. “The freak. Hey, Mosko, we came at the right time.”

“Yeah, we did, Randolph.” 

Mosko handed Randolph a knife and waved it in Sam’s face. “What should we do with you, huh?”

“Back off, bud.” Sam demanded. He cursed himself mentally,  _ I should’ve brought a damn knife with me.  _

“Or else--”

“Hey, asshats, why don’t you two--” The young Winchester began to gain confidence when he was struck unconscious instantly by Randolph. 

That didn’t stop the two taller men from throwing punches and kicks. 

“Where’s his brother?” 

“Who cares? He probably grew tired and escaped.”


End file.
